Hoenn contest and gym journey
by grassrfire101
Summary: Dawn has been training for her next grand festival but in order to do that she must get the five ribbon but can she with four powerful rivals in the way. Will Dawn,Barry,Shinko and Kenny find out the secret of Mega evolving while they have to deal with Team Aqua and Magma. Will the four of them complete their goals before Team Aqua and Magma stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Journeying through the Hoenn  
Chapter 1: Getting ready for another journey

**This is my first story I have written on fanfiction so if I mess up please tell me and if you think of any ideas please reply to me. Flames are invited by I will just use it to make my story better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon or it characters**

* * *

As Dawn Berlitz woke up in her bed, it has been days since she finish Buneary photo shoot and she wanted to have another exciting journey but this time Dawn really wanted to travel to hoenn the birthplace of Pokémon contest . So Dawn decided she would help professor Rowan help a trainer pick out what pokemon they wanted to start with. As she left her house so as Dawn got to professor Rowan lab when she got greeted by one of his assistance and this girl named Shinko who needed help deciding what pokemon to begin her journey with, when suddenly the Piplup and Chimchar were fighting. The pokemons then escaped and ran in the forest as Dawn and the girl, both found the two pokemons when suddenly the Ariados started swarming around them.

Shinko asked me ,''Dawn please fight them off." Dawn then threw six pokeballs in the air and said,''Spotlight.'' As six pokemons then got out their pokeballs they were Piplup her first pokemon then Buneary the first pokemon she ever caught, next was Dawn Pachirisu ,Mamoswine,Cyndaquil that pokemon was the first egg I ever hatch but it had a heated rivalry against her Piplup and last Dawn Togekiss a gift from Princess Salvia. As the ariados were using poison sting at Dawn and her pokemon. ''Cyndaquil use flame wheel and Buneary ice beam, Pachirisu use discharge,"she told them. As the attacked hit the Ariados which defeated some of them when Dawn thought she won. When suddenly the Ariados used string shot at Dawn and her Mamoswine,Togekiss,Buneary,Cyndaquil and Pachirisu. Then it shot a string shot at Shinko. Dawn then notice that there is a shiny Ariados hiding in the tree. As the Ariados were moving in and Dawn thought she will be done for. **  
**

When suddenly a miracle happen and her Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava. Dawn then uses her pink pokedex and found out Quilava learned a new move. Then a shiny Ariados attack quilava with a psychic attack.''Quilava use swift attack at the thread so we can get out," Dawn told her Quilava. As she along with my pokemons and Shinko got free from the web when suddenly the ariados used string shot at them again. ''Darn it well quilava use eruption attack." As the eruption attacked hit all the Ariados and it also destroy all the web and string.

Then professor Rowan finally got there and asked them,"Are you two okay." "Yes we are, but can we get back to the lab because I don't want to stay here when the Ariados get back," Dawn told professor rowan. As we got back to the lab Shinko told us,"After all that happen I finally decided that i am gonna study a little more before I decide what Pokémon I want to start with on my journey." "Dawn what region are you going to and what pokemon will you bring with you on your journey," professor rowan asked Dawn. "Well I am going to the Hoenn region and bring my whole team with me."

Dawn then went back home and decide that a new journey new clothes to wear. So she bought this cute outfit that is similar to what she wore during her journey with Ash and Brock but the skirt is a little longer. Dawn outfit was a white, pink and magenta sleeveless suit it also had a hoodie on it. It had a pink skirt with magenta stripe at the bottom. Dawn packed her outfit in the bag. She then made a ton of poffins for her pokemon so in Hoenn if her pokemon were good she could give them a treat. She then check her poketch to see if she got all the latest apps Dawn had everything she needed, now it time to go to the Hoenn region.

Dawn and her mother then got to the dock. She then went to get a ticket to a boat that is going to Hoenn. As Dawn got back to her mom, professor Rowan and his helper along with Shinko were there."Good luck dawn and have an exciting pokemon adventure," professor Rowan told her. Then Shinko told Dawn,"Dawn next time we meet let battle." Dawn mother then told her," Dawn when you get to Hoenn contact me and have a great contest journey."As Dawn board the boat she let all her pokemon out and then screamed goodbye to everyone. Dawn wonder what new adventure and new pokemons and people she will meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Journeying through Hoenn

Chapter 2: The boat ride

** You can also make up an oc and decide if you want them a trainer or coordinator and what their pokemon team is. A Just so you know I will let pokemon know up to 8 moves at the moment. Now time for the disclaimer I don't own and pokemon or it character. **

* * *

As Dawn got on the boat she decided that she would at least go to her room and get some sleep. When as Dawn got to her room and sat on the bed she closed her eye and wonder what new pokemon she will find and pokemon she will be friends with. But Dawn knew this she will not give up without a fight and she gonna try to win the hoenn grand festival because watch out hoenn Dawn Berlitz is not going down without a fight she will not give up.

As Dawn was waking up Piplup was pecking her in the stomach. "Piplup stop it I'm awake ok,"Dawn said in a protesting voice as piplup was pecking her so Dawn would wake up. Piplup wanted to get food so it was pecking Dawn to hurry up. Then piplup face was snickering and Dawn knew what that meant it meant that she had bed head. "Piplup if you want us to get breakfast then please use bubblebeam on my hair,"Dawn said. Piplup did and Dawn swooped piplup in her arm and they were walking to the cafeteria. When they suddenly got lost and were going to places that was not the cafeteria. They somehow manage to get to the spa. "Hello would you like to get a massage,"a woman asked Dawn. "Not right now but I will be back here but where is the cafeteria,"Dawn asked. "The cafeteria just turn left and then a right turn and you are there,"The lady told Dawn. Dawn then left the spa and did exactly what the lady told her and she made it to the cafeteria. As Dawn and Piplup made it to the cafeteria. Dawn spotted an old red haired friend. "Zoey is that you,"Dawn said as she ran to meet Zoey. "Yes Dawn it so great to see you Dawn,"Zoey said in a surprised tone."Zoey it so great to see you again,"Dawn said in her happy voice. "Dawn where is Ash and Brock,"Zoey asked Dawn. Dawn felt sad for leaving her friends just so her buneary could do a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Ash and Brock are both in Kanto,"Dawn told Zoey. "Oh well that sad but how about a battle after breakfast,"Zoey asked Dawn."Sure I would love that but I gonna beat you because I have been training non stop,"Dawn told Zoey. It was true ever since Ash and Brock left she have been training her pokemon with Leona and even with Maylene whenever she was by Veilstone City. She even battled Maylene for a rematch and manage to beat her. It was a tough battle but in the end her togekiss beat lucario. Then Leona went on a journey only a two week ago last time Dawn heard of Leona was when she got her first gym badge with her swinub. Leona pick a turtwig to travel with along with the swinub she used in her battle with Dawn. Then she left and Dawn been training for a while.

Dawn and piplup then left to get some food and Zoey sat down at a table. Dawn and piplup then went to sit by Zoey. "Dawn how are you,"Zoey asked her. "Oh ok I guess,Dawn said. "Well Dawn I bet I could beat you I have been training with Candice for a while,"Zoey told Dawn as she was looking very positive she would win the battle. Then Dawn eyes glowed red,"Well Zoey me and piplup will win you can count on that,"Dawn told Zoey with passion in her eyes. "Well let see about that,"Zoey said and then they continued eating food. They then finish food and went to the battle area.

1 on 1 Battle

Dawn vs Zoey

"You ready Dawn,"Zoey asked her as Dawn walked on her side of the battle field.

"You bet I am,"Dawn said looking more confident than ever.

"Piplup spotlight,"Dawn said as her piplup got out it pokeball.

"Glameow curtain,"Zoey said as her glameow got out it pokeball.

"Glameow use fake out on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow leaped at piplup and clapped it paws together and piplup was launched a few feet back.

"Piplup use bubblebeam on glameow,"Dawn said as her piplup released a stream of bubbles out it beak and it hit glameow.

"Glameow use your shadow claw attack on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow holds out its paw and its lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Glameow slashes piplup.

"Piplup use your peck attack,"Dawn said as piplup was running toward glameow and it beak glowed white.

"Glameow counter it with iron tail,"Zoey said as glameow tail glowed white and piplup peck countered it. They were continuing dueling each other then piplup got hit by Glameow iron tail.

"Piplup use bide,''Dawn said as her piplup body turned white as it was trying to endure Glameow attack.

"Glameow use shock wave,"Zoey said as her glameow tail sparks with yellow electricity and a ball of blue electricity appears at the end of it. It then fires multiple beams of electricity from the ball at piplup.

"Now glameow use your secret power attack,"Zoey said as glameow body glowed pink and it releases a pink wave from its body all around it then hit piplup.

"Glameow use thunderbolt on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and it fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body to piplup.

"Now piplup let it rip,"Dawn said as piplup fired a beam of yellow energy at glameow.

"Piplup use whirlpool on glameow,"Dawn said as piplup fired a whirlpool of water at glameow.

"Glameow use fury swipes,"Zoey said as glameow glowing claws and repeatedly slashes at piplup.

"Piplup use hydro pump,"Dawn said as piplup fire a beam of water at glameow and it got hit.

"Piplup bubblebeam,"Dawn said as piplup fired a stream of bubble at glameow.

"Glameow break through it with shadow claw,"Zoey said as glameow destroyed the bubbles with shadow claw.

"Piplup use whirlpool,"Dawn said as her piplup launched a whirlpool at glameow.

"Glameow use iron tail on the whirlpool to destroy it,"Zoey said as her glameow tail glow white and destroyed the whirlpool.

"Glameow use your secret power on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow was glowing pink and running toward piplup. Glameow hit piplup and Dawn piplup became paralyzed.

"Piplup use your peck attack on glameow,"Dawn said as piplup beak glowed white piplup tried running but to no avail it was not getting so far.

"Glameow dodge it and use iron tail on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow tail glow silver and it hit piplup.

"Piplup use bubblebeam on glameow,"Dawn said as piplup launched a lot of bubbles at glameow.

"Glameow use your shadow claw on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow hit piplup with shadow claw.

"Piplup use your whirlpool attack,"Dawn said as piplup launched a whirlpool at glameow.

"Glameow dodge and use shock wave,"Zoey said as glameow dodge whirlpool but hit piplup with shock wave.

"Piplup use hydro pump on glameow,"Dawn said as piplup fired a beam of water at glameow.

"Glameow use thunderbolt on piplup,"Zoey said as glameow fired a bolt of electricity at piplup.

The two move met head on and then smoked appear a few minute later the smoke vanish and Dawn saw that piplup lost the battle.

"That was a great battle Dawn,"Zoey said as she congratulated glameow on their win.

* * *

Dawn then started training her pokemon since she lost to Zoey. Dawn was currently talking to this one psychic trainer who offered to help teach one of her pokemon psychic. "So you will teach one of my pokemon psychic,"Dawn said to the psychic trainer. "Yes i will but first tell me which one of your pokemon do you think can learn psychic,"the psychic trainer asked Dawn. "Well how about my togekiss,"Dawn told the girl psychic trainer. "If I'm right togekiss can let go to the training area,"the girl told Dawn. They then went to the training area and the psychic girl took out her gardevoir. "Togekiss come on out ,"Dawn said as her togekiss got out it pokeball. "Togekiss today you are going to learn a new move called psychic,"Dawn told togekiss which squealed in happiness. The two girls then walked to the training field. "Okay Dawn me and gardevoir are going to demonstrate psychic,"the girl said. "First your pokemon need to store psychic energy,"She said."Like this,"She said as gardevoir was storing energy."Then your pokemon need to control the psychic energy like this,"the girl said. Her gardevoir then was controlling it psychic energy ,"Last is then release all of the psychic energy," the girl said as her gardevoir released all of it energy. "Now have your togekiss try it,"the psychic trainer told Dawn. Togekiss then tried storing energy and it manage to actually do that. Then it had trouble controlling and it would not work right. Dawn was trying to encourage her togekiss that she would be able to use the move if she just keep trying. "Togekiss I believe you can do this just believe in yourself and you will be able to,"Dawn said. Just after Dawn gave togekiss supporting words it manage to control the psychic energy and was able to release it all. "That it togekiss you got it you were just wonderful you manage to learn how to use psychic,"Dawn told togekiss. "Well Dawn let see if togekiss can actually use psychic have it try it two more time,"the psychic trainer told Dawn. Togekiss then tried again and it worked the same as last time Togekiss was able to use psychic. They tried and tried again but togekiss was still able to learn psychic. Dawn then said goodbye and went to the other part of the training area.

Dawn then decided that she would have her mamoswine help teach all her pokemon hidden power. At the end of the day only quilava got close to mastering it all of her other pokemon tried but they just needed more training then they would be able to master the moves. Dawn then went to sleep in her room when in her dream mesprit tried telling her something but then darkness claimed her and she woke up in her room. Dawn then looked to see what time it was on her poketch it said it was 7:45 in the morning. Dawn then went to change her clothes and she went with piplup to get food. After that she decided to go to the training area. Dawn met this one boy who asked if she wanted help teaching one of her pokemon thunderbolt. Dawn pachirisu was getting help from a jolteon. It took a while but pachirisu got it down. Dawn then challenged this one girl to a battle.

Dawn vs Girl

"Buneary come on out,"Dawn said as buneary got out it pokeball.

"Come on out skitty,"The girl said as her skitty got out it pokeball.

"Skitty use your thunderbolt attack,"the girl said.

"Buneary dodge and use bounce,"Dawn said as buneary dodge the thunderbolt and use bounce on skitty which got injured.

"Buneary use ice beam,"Dawn said as buneary use ice beam on skitty.

"Skitty use shadow ball,"the girl said.

"Buneary use dizzy punch on the shadow ball,"Dawn said as buneary destroyed the shadow ball.

Then buneary just jumped and kick skitty causing it to faint.

"Congrat buneary you just learned how to use jump kick,"Dawn said.

Dawn was training for the remaining of the day and Quilava was close on mastering flamethrower. Piplup learned how to use drill peck in a battle against a breloom. All of Dawn pokemon were working on hidden power. Mamoswine even learned how to use earthquake but it almost destroyed the ship. Dawn and Zoey were even helping each other make combo. Dawn decided that she would focus on using all different technique with focusing on one move. After a while Dawn got a couple combo down. Dawn then went to get Dinner. She then ate and went back to her room and change into her pajamas. Dawn then went back to sleep and she saw a garchomp evolve and she also saw a absol saw many pokemon she thought can't evolve actually can in her dream.

Dawn woke up and decided that she would go relaxing today and go shopping today. Dawn went and got some food for breakfast. Dawn then walked toward the spa. The lady that Dawn met on the second day she was on the ship said,"Oh hello what type of massage do you want." "Well what type of massage do you have,"Dawn said. "Well we have a mud bath, give manicure and pedicures, then we has massage,"the lady said. "Well I'll first have a massage,"Dawn said. The lady then took her to them massaging area. They then gave Dawn a massage and Dawn went to get a pedicure next Dawn feet and her nails looked incredible when she was done. Dawn even got a manicure when she was done. Then dawn went to get her hair done. She decided to have her hair in curls. Then she met up with Zoey when she was looking for clothes. "Zoey do you think you can help me find some clothes for my hoenn journey,"Dawn said. "Sure dawn I'll help you,"Zoey said. Zoey found Dawn a cute new cheerleading outfit. It was blue and red with some green on it. Dawn then decided that she would buy it. Then Zoey found this cute outfit that Dawn wore when Dawn was in Sinnoh but it was a little longer and it had shorts under it. Dawn was actually going to buy it cause she liked her old outfit she just didn't like people like Conway try to look under her outfit. With the outfit it had a hat like dawn old one with a necklace that match the outfit with a scarf and earring. Dawn even found some dress that she would wear for the wallace cup and contest in Sinnoh. There was a red one with orange on it. Dawn decided to buy some accessories and clothes. After she finish buying all the clothes and accessories dawn asked Zoey a question. "Zoey will you travel with me in Hoenn,"Dawn said. "Sure Dawn I would love to let both get stronger on our journey,"Zoey said. Dawn then went to the deck to look how far they will be. Then Dawn heard they will be in Hoenn in about 10 minute.

Then Dawn saw this pokemon in the water that was blue and had red along with white stripes. Then she saw a green dragon with yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of the pokemon body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. Then Dawn saw this dinosaur pokemon that had red and white the white was it spike. Then on the mountain she saw regirock,regice and registeel. Then she saw these two pokemon flying extremely fast. One was red and the other one was blue. Then the boat arrived at Slateport City.

* * *

**This story will have mega evolution it will also have Dawn and Zoey getting mega ring. In this story once they found out about mega stone they will go on a hunt for it. 2 more people will be journeying with them. Next chapter is Dawn slateport City Contest Debut**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter will be Dawn Hoenn contest debut but will she win the Slateport City contest ribbon or lose trying. Remember to read and review along with follow and favorite.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or it character I only owe this fanfic and it plot.**

* * *

As Dawn and Zoey just got off the boat they both decided that they would go to the pokemon center.

They then got to the pokemon center and found out that the slateport contest was in two days.

Dawn knew that she could train her pokemon for a day with zoey. Dawn decided that she would ask Nurse Joy to register her in the hoenn contest.

Dawn then asked Nurse Joy,"Hello Nurse Joy can you please register me and my friend in for the hoenn contest." "Oh yes wait one second,Nurse Joy said as she register their names and also gave them a contest pass.

"Also can you register me for the contest that in two days,"Dawn said. "Oh yes I can,"Nurse Joy said as Dawn was register for the Slateport City contest. Dawn and Zoey then decided to go to the beach to help Dawn with her contest appeal.

As they got to the beach Dawn and Zoey released all their pokemon. "Okay Dawn did you decide what pokemon you are using in the contest,"Zoey said.

"Oh well I decided that I am going to use togekiss for the contest,"Dawn said to zoey.

"Togekiss all right let show them what we have been working on,"Dawn said as her togekiss was flying in the air. "Togekiss fly up in the sky,"Dawn said as her togekiss flew gracefully in the sky.

"Now use aura sphere in the air,"Dawn said as togekiss threw aura sphere in the air."Now use your air slash in the air,"Dawn said as togekiss fired air slash was in the air.

"Now use your hidden power in the air,"Dawn said as togekiss fired hidden power in the air. "Control them all with psychic and use sky attack,"Dawn said as togekiss controlled the hidden power,aura sphere,and air slash with psychic then togekiss used sky attack.

The sky attack that hit the attack and it then became a rainbow. "How is that," Dawn said."I like it,"Zoey said. They then continue training for the day.

2 Days have passed and it the day of the Slateport City contest

* * *

"Now for the first coordinator she from the sinnoh region let hear it for Dawn from Twinleaf town,"Vivian said.

"No need to worry,"Dawn said to herself as she got on the stage.

"Togekiss spotlight,"Dawn said as her togekiss got out it pokeball it then flew elegantly in the sky.

"kiss!Toge!"Dawn togekiss said as the audience stared at the jubilife pokemon.

"Togekiss use your aura sphere and fire it in the air,"Dawn commanded togekiss as togekiss fired aura sphere in the air.

"Now use air slash and fire it in the air,"Dawn said as togekiss fired air slash in the air.

"Now use hidden power,"Dawn said as heer togekiss fired it into the air.

"Now togekiss control it with psychic,"Dawn said as togekiss was controlling it and making it a paradox.

"Now use sky attack,"Dawn told her togekiss as it destroyed the paradox a rainbow appeared.

"Now togekiss catch,"Dawn said as she threw a poffin to togekiss.

"That was perfect timing to give her togekiss a poffin as the rainbow appear,"Vivian said.

"Now let hear what the judges think about that performance,"Vivian said.

"A beautiful way to use psychic and I loved the special effect the paradox made," said, .

"Remarkable," said .

"I love how togekiss was so happy during the performance it warm my heart to see Dawn and her togekiss close bond,"Nurse Joy said.

Dawn then walked backstage and watch all the other performance.

"Now let see who made it to to the second round,"Vivian said.

As they were about to show the first slot was Dawn and seven other coordinator.

* * *

"Now let hear it for the first battle in the second round Dawn vs Anna,"Vivian said.

"Togekiss spotlight,"Dawn said as her togekiss got out it pokeball.

"leafeon come on out,"Anna said.

"5 minute on the clock now begin,"Vivian said.

"Togekiss use your air slash,"Dawn said.

"Dodge leafeon and use leaf blade,"Anna said as her leafeon avoided the air slash and jumped in the air.

"Togekiss counter with sky attack,"Dawn said as togekiss hit leafeon with sky attack.

'Leafeon use razor leaf,"Anna said.

"Togekiss dodge and use air slash."

Togekiss flew away from the razor leaf then it fired a air slash at leafeon.

"Leafeon use shadow ball,"Anna said.

"Togekiss dodge and use aura sphere,"Dawn said.

Leafeon shadow ball counter the aura sphere.

"Leafeon use toxic,"Anna said as leafeon poison togekiss.

"Oh no you don't togekiss use safeguard,"dawn said as togekiss use safeguard just before leafeon toxic reached togekiss.

"Togekiss use hidden power,"Dawn said as togekiss hit leafeon with hidden power.

"Leafeon use your solar beam," Anna said as her leafeon was charging a solar beam.

"Togekiss throw leafeon backward with psychic,"Dawn said as togekiss threw leafeon backward with psychic.

Leafeon then finally launched a solar beam at togekiss.

"Togekiss use your sky attack,"Dawn commanded togekiss.

Togekiss then hit leafeon with sky attack.

"Leafeon use leaf blade,"Anna said.

"Dodge and use air slash,"Dawn said.

As leafeon tried attacking togekiss with leaf blade it then got hit by air slash.

"And that it now let see who will move on to the semi final,"Vivian said.

Dawn and Anna looked at the screen and Dawn saw that she more points left.

"Now moving on to the semi final is none other than Dawn,"Vivian said.

* * *

"Now let hear it for the second battle in the semi final Dawn Berlitz vs Elsa the ice queen,"Vivian told the crowd.

"Togekiss spotlight!"

"Glaceon come on out,"Elsa said as her glaceon got out it pokeball.

"5 minute on the clock and begin,"Vivian said.

"Glaceon use ice fang,"Elsa said as glaceon jumped in the air and try to bite togekiss with ice fang.

"Dodge and use aura sphere,"Dawn said as her togekiss fired a aura sphere at glaceon hitting it .

"Glaceon use ice shard,"Elsa said as her glaceon fired a barrage of ice at togekiss.

"Togekiss use psychic and make the ice a shield for you,"Dawn said as togekiss control the ice shard.

"Now use iron tail glaceon,"Elsa said as her glaceon destroyed togekiss shield.

"Togekiss use air slash on glaceon,"Dawn said as her togekiss hit glaceon with air slash

"Glaceon use shadow ball,"Elsa said as her glaceon use shadow ball on togekiss.

"Togekiss use your hidden power attack,"Dawn said as togekiss hidden power destroyed the shadow ball.

"Glaceon use ice beam,"Elsa said as her glaceon fired a beam of ice.

"Counter it togekiss with aura sphere,"Dawn said as togekiss aura sphere was destroyed by the ice beam.

"Togekiss use your sky attack,"Dawn said as togekiss hit glaceon with sky attack.

"Togekiss use your aura sphere,"Dawn said as togekiss fired aura sphere.

"Glaceon use double team,"Elsa said as togekiss aura sphere missed glaceon.

"Togekiss use air slash,"Dawn said as togekiss hit glaceon with air slash.

"Glaceon finish it up with your blizzard attack,"Elsa said as glaceon blizzard was about to hit togekiss.

"Dodge and use psychic,"Dawn said as her togekiss dodge blizzard and use psychic to send it back.

"Finish it up glaceon with blizzard attack fullpower,"Elsa said as glaceon use blizzard at fullpower.

"Finish it up with safeguard and use aura sphere fullpower,"Dawn said as togekiss protected itself with safeguard then it hit glaceon with aura sphere that was at full power.

"And now time up and the winner moving on to the final is none other than Dawn,"Vivian said.

Dawn and Elsa looked and Dawn saw that she won by a 1/2 more points.

* * *

"Now the final battle between Dawn and Hans may now begin,"Vivian said.

"Togekiss spotlight!"

"Come on out combusken battle dance,"Hans said as his combusken got out it pokeball.

"5 minutes is on the clock now begin,"Vivian said as the buzzer starter.

"Combusken use fire spin,"Hans said as his combusken fired a fire spin at togekiss.

"Togekiss control the fire with psychic,"Dawn said as togekiss controlled the fire spin.

"Combusken use flamethrower,"Hans said as his combusken fired a flamethrower at togekiss.

"Throw the fire spin at the flamethrower,"Dawn said as togekiss threw the fire spin in the flamethrower.

"Combusken use slash attack on togekiss,"Hans said as his combusken slash togekiss.

"Togekiss use your aura sphere,"Dawn said as her togekiss fired a aura sphere at combusken.

"Combusken use your mega kick attack,"Hans said as his combusken was in the air almost by togekiss.

"Togekiss use your hidden power now,"Dawn said as her togekiss flew in the air to avoid the mega kick then it hit combusken with hidden power.

"Combusken finish togekiss up with sky uppercut," Hans said as his combusken hit togekiss with sky uppercut.

"Togekiss use your air slash,"Dawn said as her togekiss hit combusken with air slash.

"Combusken use your flamethrower on togekiss!"

"Togekiss use safeguard,"Dawn said as her togekiss used safeguard it did not get injured by flamethrower.

"Combusken use your sky uppercut,"Hans said as his combusken was about to hit togekiss.

"Togekiss counter the sky uppercut with sky attack,"Dawn said as her togekiss collided with combusken.

"Combusken use your overheat fullpower," Hans said as his combusken used it overheat fullpower.

"Togekiss use your sky attack fullpower,"Dawn said as her togekiss manage to hit combusken but it also got hit by overheat.

Hans combusken also manage to attack togekiss with overheat but it got hit by sky attack.

"Times up and the winner of the Slateport City contest is ...Dawn from Twinleaf Town," Vivian said.

Dawn then went to get her ribbon from Mr. Contesta.

"Well Dawn I believe this is your first Hoenn Contest ribbon congratulations on winning it,"Mr. Contesta said.

Dawn then received the ribbon from .

* * *

** Can you guess where the OC names came from. Next chapter will be split between Max and Dawn. It will have Max getting his starter pokemon and Dawn learning about Team Alpha along with seeing her childhood friend and rival.**


	4. Chapter 4

Journey through Hoenn

**It is time for Max Debut and Dawn new temporary travelling member will begin journeying with her in the next chapter but will leave by chapter 10 Remember to read and review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or it characters, just this story**

* * *

**(Max)**

It was the day. The day Max would get his first pokemon. His sister May had even visited so she could go with him to get his first pokemon.

So Max changed into his new travelling clothes.**(It look like Brendan in Pokemon Emerald) **

Max then went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

"May hurry up it time for Max to leave on his journey,"Max mother screamed.

"I'll be down in a bit,"May said.

May then came downstair and had a pokeball in her hand. **(May is wearing the outfit the protagonist wear in pokemon Alpha Sapphire)**

"Max do you have your pass to get your first pokemon,"Norman said.

"Yes Dad I do,"max said.

"Well bye Max and May,"their parents said.

May and Max then were walking toward Odale town.

When they saw this ralt.

"May we have to help it,"Max said.

"Wait could this be the ralts that wanted to be your first pokemon,"May said.

"Maybe I am gonna go and ask it,"Max said.

Max then started talking to the Ralts.

When suddenly Ralts told Max it remembers him.

"So Max is it Ralts,"May said.

"Yes May so how about we find Kirlia,"Max said.

Ralts then told Max that Gardevoir was captured by some trainer and that Kirlia had been protecting him.

So they then went to the forest where Kirlia and Ralts lived at.

May then saw Kirlia and ralts decided that it asked it sister if it would travel with May.

It agreed but said in May mind that she had to capture it.

"Blaziken come on out,"May said.

May Blaziken then got out it pokeball.

"Blaziken use blaze kick,"May said.

Blaziken then kicked Kirlia.

Kirlia then use psychic to throw Blaziken back.

"Blaziken use flamethrower,"May said.

Blaziken then hit kirlia with flamethrower.

"Now pokeball,"May said.

May then threw the pokeball and it shook four time.

"Yes I just caught a Kirlia,"May said.

May then let her Kirlia out it pokeball.

Then then decided to go to Professor Birch Lab.

As they got to the professor Birch lab.

They then walked in and saw Professor Birch.

"May and Max it so great to see you,"He said.

"It great to see you too,"They said.

"So it time for Max to pick his starter pokemon,"the professor said.

"Yes,"Max said with glee.

May and Max then went to the table.

Where they saw three starter pokemon.

"Max which starter pokemon do you want,"Professor Birch said.

"I pick Treecko,"Max said.

"Well here treecko pokeball and five other pokeball and last but not least here your pokedex,"Professor Birch said.

Max then took his pokedex and scanned Treecko.

**Treecko**

**Male **

**Ability-overgrow**

**Type-Grass**

**Moves**

**Pound**

**Leer**

"Wow this treecko sure is strong,"Max said.

"Oh I almost forgot I promised Ralts I would battle it."Max told his sister and pokemon.

"Ready Ralts because I am not going easy on you,"Max said.

_"I am not going easy either Max,"Ralts told Max through telepathy._

"Treecko use your leer attack now on ralts,"Max said.

Treecko then was using it leer attack and used it on ralts.

"Treecko keep on using leer,"Max said.

Treecko then used it leer attack on ralts multiple times.

"Professor why is Max using only leer,"May asked.

"Well May leer bring down the target defense so it is easy to defeat the target,"Professor Birch told May.

Ralts then used teleport then it used it psychic on treecko injuring it.

"Now Treecko use your pound attack on Ralts now,"Max said.

Treecko then went and pounded ralts to the ground with it pound attack.

"Pokeball go!"

Max then threw the pokeball and a red crimson light absorbed ralts then the pokeball was shaking a few time then it stopped.

Max then walked and picked up his newly caught ralts pokeball.

"Yes I just caught my very first pokemon Ralts and it all mine,"Max said.

Max then let his ralts out it pokeball and then decided to see what moves it know.

**Ralts**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-** **Synchronize  
**

**Type-Psychic/Fairy**

**Moves**

**psychic**

**Teleport**

**Safeguard **

**magical leaf**

As Max let Ralts stand on his shoulder he then said goodbye and they then went back home to train.

As they got home Max saw his dad Norman talking to one of his best friend Wally about letting Wally borrow one of his pokemon to caught a pokemon.

"Dad I am back,"Max said as he was running to his father.

"Max what pokemon did you pick,"Wally said.

"Well how about I show you two,"Max said as he threw his two pokeball in the air.

"Wow a treecko and a ralts,"Wally said.

"Both of your pokemon look impressive but Max I have a favor to ask you,"Norman which is Max father said.

"Well dad what is the favor,"Max said.

"Well you see Wally wanted you to help him catch his first pokemon before his parents make him leave to live with his family in Verdanturf Town,"Norman said.

After all Max wanted to see Wally get his first pokemon but because his parents would not let him get a pokemon so he promised Max that both of them would have their first pokemon on Max birthday and after that Max parents would have Max party later that day along with his party tomorrow then he would leave the next day after training with Wally.

After all Wally and Max become best friend after Max got to see his dad first battle at the gym. Then Wally would sometimes talked about Professor Oak research and they often dreamed about battle each other in the quarter final in the hoenn pokemon max came back from his sister journey to kanto him and Wally would often learn how to take care of pokemon from Norman.

"Well May what are you two going to do next,"Norman said.

"Well dad me and Max decided we would both go to Sinnoh so I could compete in contest and Max could catch some new pokemon there so I could get four ribbon then we are coming back here and let Max get his remaining badge,"May said.

"Well that great but I want you to protect him on your journey May I don't want him to get hurt or anything after what happened to Brendan ,"Norman said.

After all Norman was right it happened six years ago. Before Norman was a gym leader he lived in Petalburg City then they moved to Olivine City when May was only 4. Max was 2 so when it was the day Norman would be taking his gym leader test. In the past May loved Battling and only wanted to become a trainer while Brendan loved contest and wanted to be a coordinator. Brendan was extremely strong for his age and focused on beautiful attacks then his father got him his first three pokemon. His father Birch gave him a ralts,skitty and a poochyena. Then as May and Brendan were playing then they met a salamence and Brendan fought but got attacked by it. So May decided that she would focus on beauty while Brendan focus on strength and knowledge.

Wally and Max then went outside and then they went and left petalburg to find a pokemon for Wally to catch. Then Wally saw a ralts. "Wow Max I am going to catch it just watch me,"Wally said.

"Come on out zigzagoon,"Wally said.

"Use your tackle now till it is tired,"Wally said

The ralts then used it psychic to stop zigzagoon then it threw it at a tree.

While zigzagoon kept on tackling it ralts then used teleport and then double team and it final move was magical leaf.

The zigzagoon kept on tackling it then Wally threw a pokeball at it and caught the Ralts.

Wally then picked up the pokeball and was jumping in the air.

Then as they were walking back Max saw May and Brendan arguing.

Then Brendan saw Wally and then gave him a pokeball.

"Why are you giving this to me,"Wally said.

"Well you helped me one time and told me how you wanted a pokemon so I decided to give you this and after all with your disease I think this one can at least encourage you,"Brendan said.

"Come on out,"Wally said as a kecleon appeared out the pokeball.

"Wow a kecleon well Wally how about we see what moves it knows,"Max said.

Max then scanned kecleon to find out it moves.

**Kecleon**

**Type-Normal**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-color change**

**Moves**

**Ancient power**

**Synchronoise**

**Thief**

**Shadow sneak**

"Brendan I challenge you to a battle here and now one on one,"May said.

"Fine but don't go crying to your daddy when you lose May,"Brendan said.

"Wally let see their battle now it is going to be awesome but I bet that Brendan will win,"Max exclaimed.

"Wow Max thanks alot so you think I am a horrible trainer well Brendan you are so going down,"May said.

"Whatever May your brother even thinks that I am a better trainer than you,"Brendan said arrogantly.

* * *

"Well come on out glaceon,"May said as her glaceon got out it pokeball.

"Come on out Kirlia,"Brendan said as his kirlia got out it pokeball.

"Glaceon use your shadow ball now,"May said.

Glaceon then fired a shadow blob at kirlia who got hit.

"Kirlia use your psychic now and throw it,"Brendan said.

"Glaceon stop it with your ice beam now,"May said.

As kirlia was moving glaceon with it psychic glaceon then used it ice beam and stopped it.

"Kirlia use your shadow ball now,"Brendan said.

"Glaceon use your dig now to dodge,"May said.

Just as kirlia launched it shadow ball glaceon dug a hole and hit kirlia.

"Glaceon use your iron tail now on kirlia,"May said.

"Kirlia teleport now behind glaceon and use your return attack now,"Brendan said.

"Glaceon look behind you and use your iron tail,"May said.

Just as kirlia teleported behind glaceon it was hit by glaceon a iron tail in the face.

"Kirlia use your return again,"Brendan said.

"Don't try it glaceon stop it with your dig attack now,"May said.

As kirlia tried attacking glaceon with it return. Glaceon then used it dig attack to dodge it.

"Glaceon use your shadow ball now and then hit it with your iron tail attack now okay glaceon,"May said.

As glaceon created a glob of shadow it then hit it with it tail of iron then hit it at kirlia.  
"Kirlia use your imprison attack now on glaceon,"Brendan said.

Kirlia then launched it imprison attack and glaceon was no longer able to use it shadow ball.

"Glaceon use your ice beam now to stop kirlia,"May said.

"Kirlia use your teleport and then return attack now,"Brendan said.

Just as glaceon was about to use it ice beam kirlia then teleported and used it return attack dealing major damage.

"Glaceon use your ice beam again,"May said.

Glaceon then charged up and used it ice beam on kirlia.

"Kirlia use your shadow ball now at glaceon,"Brendan said.

"Glaceon send the shadow ball back with your iron tail now,"May said.

Just as the shadow ball was close glaceon hit it with iron tail sending it back dealing a lot of damage.

"Kirlia use your psychic now,"Brendan said.

Kirlia then threw glaceon to the ground with it psychic.

"Glaceon use your iron tail now full power,"May said.

"Kirlia use your return full power,"Brendan said.

As kirlia return was hit by glaceon iron tail both pokemon fainted.

Then they return their pokemon to the pokemon pokeball.

* * *

(Dawn)

As Zoey and Dawn were walking to Verdanturf Town to watch the contest there. They then saw Kenny and Ursula then Dawn went to say hello to her childhood friend. "Hey Kenny,"Dawn said to her friend. "Oh Dawn how are you,"Kenny said.

"Well I am good but how is your journey so far Kenny,"Dawn said.

"It great on my journey after I left Sunnyshore City I trained then I got to hoenn and got my first ribbon but ever since whenever I go to compete in a contest I either battle Nando or Ursula and they alway beat me my last contest I lost to Nando Altaria in the semi final with my floatzel but other than contest I manage to capture a rogue poochyena along with getting a reward for capturing it,"Kenny said.

"How strong was the poochyena you caught,"Dawn said.

"Well Dee dee let just say it manage to beat all my pokemon except empoleon,"Kenny said.

"Kenny stop calling me Dee dee but that sound like a strong poochyena,"Dawn said.

"Well what are you doing here going to watch the contest or compete in it,"Kenny said.

"Oh me and Zoey are just going to watch it then we are going to stay at the pokemon center,"Dawn said.

"Well then today you are going to watch your childhood friend beat your rival Ursula at the contest you just watch okay,"Kenny said with determination while also blushing.

As the contest slowly begin Dawn and Zoey were watching some wonderful contest appeal.

Then it was Ursula contest appeal now.

"Well now from the Sinnoh region let hear it for Ursula,"Vivian said.

"Well Gabite come on out,"Ursula said as her gabite got out it pokeball.

"Gabite use your stone edge now,"Ursula said as her gabite used it stone edge and stone appeared from the ground and in then by gabite.

"Now use your dragon claw on the stones now,"Ursula said.

Gabite then used her claws and hit the stones which was now glowing blue do to the attack along with destroying a few.

"Now finish it with your iron tail now,"Ursula said.

Gabite then used her tail and destroyed every single rocks and it created a firework due to the blue energy of the dragon claw on the rocks.

Dawn and Zoey both watch the performance and was amazed of how strong Ursula have become but both of them knew she would move on to the next round.

The judges then all said how they loved Ursula performance.

Then it was Kenny turn to perform with his pokemon.

"Now let hear it for Kenny from all the way from the Sinnoh region,"Vivian said.

"Come on out floatzel,"Kenny said as his floatzel got out it pokeball.

"Floatzel use your whirlpool now and jump in it,"Kenny told his floatzel.

Floatzel then conjured up a whirlpool and jumped in it.

"Now swim in it and use your razor wind now,"Kenny yelled.

Floatzel then was swimming in the whirlpool and then used it razor wind destroying the whirlpool.

"Now finish it up with your aqua jet now,"Kenny said.

Floatzel then used it aqua jet and then appeared next to Kenny.

The judges all said how they liked the performance.

Dawn and Zoey both knew Kenny would move on to the next round but they hope that Kenny could beat Ursula if she was battling against him.

Then the judges revealed who would be moving on to the next round and Kenny along with Ursula both moved on to the next round.

As they watch the next round both Kenny and Ursula beat their opponent then they won then they both would be battling each other in the final round.

* * *

(Final Round Kenny vs Ursula)

"Come on out floatzel,"Kenny said as his floatzel got out it pokeball and got on the contest stage ready to battle it enemy.

"Come on out darling,"Ursula said as her gabite got out it pokeball and was on the contest stage now ready to battle.

"Floatzel use your aqua jet now,"Kenny said.

Floatzel then went and used it aqua jet on gabite.

Gabite then got hit by the aqua jet attack.

"Gabite use your dragon claw now,"Ursula said.

"Stop gabite with your aqua jet,"Kenny said.

Just as gabite was about to use dragon claw Kenny floatzel countered with aqua jet.

"Gabite use your aerial ace now,"Ursula said as her gabite hit floatzel with aerial ace nonstop.

"Gabite now use your stone edge on floatzel,"Ursula said as she smirked at Kenny.

"Floatzel stop it with your whirlpool now,"Kenny said as his floatzel used it whirlpool to stop the stone edge from hitting it.

"Gabite now use your iron tail to stop floatzel,"Ursula said as her gabite hit floatzel with it iron tail.

"Floatzel use your whirlpool now and throw it at gabite,"Kenny said as his floatzel conjured a whirlpool and threw it at gabite.

"Gabite use your dig now on floatzel,"Ursula said as her gabite after it got hit by whirlpool went and dug a hole.

"Floatzel now use your razor wind to stop it,"Kenny said. As gabite manage to hit floatzel from the dig. Gabite got hit by floatzel razor wind attack.

"Gabite use your dragon claw now,"Ursula said as her gabite ran and hit floatzel with it claw.

"Now gabite use your sandstorm,"Ursula said as her gabite conjured up a sandstorm.

"Floatzel try and use your aqua jet now,"Kenny said while he was worrying he would lose.

As floatzel tried using aqua jet it sand in it eye and stopped.

"Gabite now use your double team attack now,"Ursula said as her gabite made multiple copies of itself.

"Floatzel try to use your whirlpool attack now,"Kenny said as his floatzel manage to launch a whirlpool at gabite.

"Gabite use your dig now,"Ursula said as her gabite used it dig attack and dug a hole underground and hit floatzel.

"Floatzel try to use your razor wind to stop gabite now,"Kenny said calmly as his floatzel manage to launch it razor wind at gabite destroying the sandstorm completely.

"Now 30 second on the clock will Ursula win or will Kenny make a amazing comeback and win it all,"Vivian said.

"Gabite use your dragon claw to finish floatzel up,"Ursula said.

Her gabite then ran and hit floatzel with it dragoon claw.

"Floatzel ready to win this I know we have not been able to fully master the attack but I believe we can win this so ready floatzel use your ice beam attack full power on Ursula gabite,"Kenny said.

Floatzel then launched a icy beam of cold ice at ursula dragon ground type pokemon.

"Gabite no!"

Just after floatzel used it ice beam on gabite the timer then stopped.

Kenny then looked and he saw that he won by 1/17 of a point.

Ursula then went and hugged her pokemon then she returned it to the pokeball.

"Now the winner of the Verdanturf City is none other than Kenny from Twinleaf Town,"Vivian said.

Ursula then went and told Kenny good job for their epic battle.

Then after that Kenny then went and received his ribbon.

"Well Kenny I believe this is your second ribbon here in Hoenn," said.

"Yes the Verdanturf City ribbon is all mine,"Kenny yelled out to the crowd.

* * *

Then after the contest Ursula went up to Dawn and Zoey.

"Well hello Dee Dee next time we met I will demolish you in front of every at the next contest just you wait after all I gotten stronger than last time,"Ursula said to Dawn.

"What is wrong with you Ursula don't you get it none of us are stronger than each other we just battle differently so next time when ever I see you at a contest you are so going down,"Zoey said.

"Whatever later Dee Dee and Zo Zo,"Ursula said as she walked away.

"What is her deal anyway,"Zoey said.

"I don't know because she just annoying,"Dawn said.

They then saw Kenny running toward them.

"Kenny you were awesome out there,"Dawn said.

"Well thank Dawn,"Kenny said as he was blushing like crazy.

Dawn and the other then went to the pokemon center.

The three of them then watched the news and something was revealed by the government.

_"Hello Hoenn region we have recently got report that Team Aqua and Magma are back but this time trying to find out how to get Groudon and Kyogre to their primal reversion form along with to expand the earth and sea a few years ago they were defeated by Ash Ketchum,Brock,May the princess of Hoenn along with her brother and Lance the Kanto and Johto Champion along with a member of the pokemon G men. But now they are back and we only hope that we have some brave trainers here to fight them,"The reporter said.  
_

Dawn and Zoey then stayed the night and then in the morning at breakfast and was ready to leave. Kenny then ran up to them.

"Dawn and Zoey I would like to travel with the two of you,"Kenny said.

"Sure Kenny but do you have everything you need,"Zoey said.

"Yep have everything so how about we go through Rustboro tunnel to get to Rustboro town,"Kenny said.

They then left to go to the tunnel.

* * *

**In this story it is about them stopping Team Aqua and Magma. Has a little to do with the Ruby and Sapphire Adventure along with Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. Next chapter will have them meet Max and May along with Wally and Brendan.**


End file.
